Naruto Chibiness
by daydreamer150
Summary: Team 7, 8, 10, Neji's team and the Sand team all go to a party Konohamaru invited them in. Having a real great time and the punch is just good drinking! But then something happenes the next day...involving their Jounin senseis...R&R!
1. Party Time

**me: hello people! It's been a long time since I've started another fic! Hale-chan isn't here right now...(depressed aura) I miss her... anyway! This is my first Naruto fic that is not oneshot! So please be kind! I know the title's kinda obvious but I had no other title to come up with! (clears throat) sorry I talk too much... anyway, without further ado! Here's the first chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Party Time**

"Yeah! Party!" Naruto shouted happily, clutching a drink in his hand. "Great idea throwing a party for us Konohamaru, I don't know how you got Gaara and the others to come but what the heck!" he said smiling brightly at the younger person right next to him. Team 7, 8, 10, Neji's team and the Sand team were all there. Having a great time, everyone was there without theirJounin sensei's to interrupt the fun.

"Yeah, let's all just have a great time," Konohamaru said, smirking in his mind. Naruto noticed the younger boy's sudden silence and wondered what was wrong.

"Hey Konohamaru, is something wrong?" the blonde asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing's wrong Naruto-niisan," the younger boy replied.

"Hmm… aha! I know! All you need to get into the party mood is a nice cold drink of punch!" Naruto said.

"What?" Konohamaru said but then before he knew it the older Genin had dragged him to the punch bowl, where Sasuke was just standing around being his usual self.

"Hey Sasuke, why don't you lighten up a bit!" Naruto suggested enthusiastically.

"Hmp," Sasuke simply said and just moved away from the whiskered blonde. Naruto pouted with his eyes closed.

"Geez what a kill-joy," he said as he poured in a glass of punch for Konohamaru. "Here you go Konohamaru, come on, drink up," Naruto said nudging the younger boy.

"Um… I'd rather not…" Konohamaru said, pushing away the glass.

"Come on, don't be like Sasuke over there," Naruto said.

"Really Naruto-niisan… I shouldn't be drinking those things…" Konohamaru continued to resist.

"Why not? It is your party Konohamaru!" Naruto insisted. Konohamaru sighed and took the cup. "That's it!" the blonde cheered. Konohamaru made a face a dropped the cup, making it look like an accident.

"Oops… stupid me…" he said. Naruto pouted with his eyes closed at him in a frustrated way.

"Hold on I'll get you another cup…" Naruto said turning back to the punch bowl as Konohamaru made a run for it. When he was out of the blonde's sight he got out a black walkie talkie from his pocket.

"Calling White Dove, come in White Dove, this is Eagle speaking, hey White Dove, come in," Konohamaru whispered to the walkie talkie but there was no answer. He peeked out from behind the wall he was hiding behind to find 'White Dove' looking at herself in the mirror. Konohamaru twitched angrily and turned on the walkie talkie again. "HEY MOEGI! I TALKING TO YOU HERE SO PUT THAT DAMN MIRROR DOWN AND TALK TO ME!" Konohamaru shouted, half-moon eyes forming when he saw Moegi fumble around for her walkie talkie and swiftly going to the nearest room near her which was the bathroom.

"White Dove here, sorry about that Eagle," Moegi said. Konohamaru sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, can you contact Humming Bird?" he asked.

"Sure thing," Moegi said and got out another walkie-talkie. "White Dove to Humming Bird, we need a meeting now," she said.

"Moegi… this is the WORST possible time!" Udonwhispered into his walkie talkie.

"Oh come on! Give me a break! Where are you Udon?" Moegi asked.

"Hey I'm bored... how much time do we have left?" she heard another female's voice say, it sounded like Sakura's.

"Udon, what are you doing with Sakura?" Moegi asked.

"Don't get any ideas, we're playing 7-minuets in Heaven," Udon replied,

"So bored..." Sakura's voice rang.

"Uh-oh… don't tell her anything, we'll meet you in the garden," Moegi said and turned off the walkie-talkie.

"Moegi! Hey! Don't leave me here!" Udon hissed to his walkie-talkie so Sakura wouldn't hear.

"Udon, we have 10 more seconds, any last words?" Sakura asked.

"Come on, it's not like I'm dying or something," Udon said.

"And we're done," the pink haired chuunin said as Ino opened the door.

"Had fun you two?" the blonde asked with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up Ino, we only talked and stuff," Sakura said.

"Um… anyways… I need to go…" Udon said.

"But don't you want to see who the next pair is?" Kankuro asked.

"No thanks," Udon said and went out the house to the garden where he met up with Moegi and Konohamaru. "Is it time?" he asked as the other two nodded.

"The missionbegins now," Konohamaru said with a smirk and the two smirked with him. The three made their way to the stage with their own glasses of punch trying to gain the party people's attention. "Ahem, excuse me people," Konohamaru said but they just kept on chatting and chatting and chatting. He twitched angrily again as he prepared to raise his voice, Moegi and Udon covering their ears to prepare for the impact. "HEY I'M TRYING TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT HERE!" Konohamaru shouted, which obviously gained everyone's attention. Even the group playing 7-minuets in Heaven got out of the closet.

'Such a loud kid…' Sasuke thought.

"Okay, so, let's say we propose a toast! To a uh…" Konohamaru paused to think of something. "Ah! To a great party!" he finally said and drank his cup as so did Moegi and Udon along with the rest of the party-goers. Konohamaru and his gang were drinking plain punch, while the others had something different coming.

* * *

The next morning the silver haired Jounin Hatake Kakashi was awakened by a knock on the door. He stirred and slowly got up yawning and stretching; he put on his mask and made his way to the door where the knocking continued. "I'm coming," he said sleepily as he made his way to the door. 'Who could be waking me up at this time?' he thought to himself turning the knob but seeing no one there. "Hmm?" he said looking from side to side but seeing nothing there. He was about to go back in his room when he felt slight tug on his pants. He looked down but when he did he couldn't believe his eyes. 

"Touchan, I'm hungry,"

* * *

**me: and that's it for the first chapter! Sorry it was so lame... but it's still the first chapter! The fun won't start yet! (depressed aura) and I still miss Hale-chan... please read and review people! Be kind please! (happy cat-mouth)**


	2. Team 7 chibified

**me: wohoo! Two reviews! Okay so maybe to some that's not much but hey! At least! (happy cat mouth) Chapter 2 is up! This is where the cuteness chibiness starts! Here you go! Chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Team 7… chibified**

"Touchan, I'm hungry," a young kid in an age about 5 years who looked exactly like Naruto told Kakashi tugging on his leg more. Kakashi blinked at the youngster and looked at the other two who were behind him which made him even more confused, it was a younger version of Sasuke who was carrying a sleeping younger version of Sakura on his back.

"Can we go in touchan? Sakura's getting heavy," the Sasuke-chibi said. Kakashi at first didn't know what to do but then let them in anyways. Sasuke-chibi put down Sakura-chibi on his bed as she hugged a pillow and continued with her sleep. Naruto-chibi went inside the kitchen with Kakashi so they could get something to eat. Naruto-chibi sat down on a chair as Kakashi started making breakfast. It was silent for a long time until Naruto-chibi started kicking the table out of boredom.

"Stop that," Kakashi said. Naruto-chibi bowed his head down in shame and obediently stopped kicking the table. As the silver haired Jounin prepared some eggs he turned to the blonde. "Do you want scrambled or sunny side up?" he asked.

"Um… I like scrambled… but I don't know with the others…" Naruto-chibi said.

"All right, I'll ask them, don't touch anything okay?" Kakashi said as Naruto-chibi nodded and Kakashi went out the kitchen and into his room to find Sakura-chibi already awake and playing with Sasuke-chibi. He wasn't exactly sure if they were really Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke but then… "Sasuke, Sakura," he said.

"Hai touchan?" the two asked turning to the silver haired Jounin. Kakashi blinked once more in confusion, he figured he should talk to all three of them during breakfast.

"Um… do you guys want scrambled eggs or sunny side up?" he asked.

"Ah… can I have sunny side up touchan?" Sakura-chibi asked.

"I'll have scrambled," Sasuke-chibi said.

"Uh… okay…" Kakashi said and went back in the kitchen to continue cooking. A while later when everyone was settled in the table, silently eating their breakfast, Kakashi took this time to ask them what was going on. "Okay, so, can you three tell me your names?" he asked.

"I thought you already knew our names touchan," Sakura-chibi said.

"Yeah well… I… just want to make sure," Kakashi said giggling nervously.

"Oh, well, if touchan must know, I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the Naruto-chibi said.

"I'm Haruno Sakura…" Sakura-chibi added shyly.

"And I'm Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke-chibi finished.

'Just as I suspected, these kids look like they have no clue on what's going on… I wonder who made them this way?' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Hey touchan, can we go to the park after breakfast?" Sasuke asked eagerly.

"Ah? Oh… of course Sasuke," Kakashi replied, but then he noticed that they were wearing the same clothes, only this time it didn't seem to fit them anymore, it looked too loose on them. "Um… right after I find some decent clothes for you three…" he said. After a while he managed to find two pairs of denim pants the perfect sizes for Sasuke and Naruto and a blue shirt for Sasuke and an orange one for Naruto, where he found a cute pink dress with floral prints for Sakura was a mystery. While Kakashi was dressing up Sasuke Naruto went up to Sakura with an idea.

"Hey Sakura-chan, let's explore the closet," the blonde told her. Sakura looked up to the blonde and looked over his shoulder to the dark closet behind them. She shrunk back in fear, looking down on the floor.

"But it looks so dark Naruto-kun…" she said. Naruto titled his head a little to the side rather cutely looking at Sakura.

"Is Sakura-chan scared?" he asked in an innocent way. Sakura blushed in embarrassment, still looking down on the floor and nodded. The blonde then smiled brightly and stood up. "Then I'll protect Sakura-chan from the closet!" he said happily. This made the pink haired 5-year-old look up to Naruto's eyes; the look in those sapphire orbs reassured the little Sakura as she smiled brightly and took the hand that Naruto was holding out to her.

"You promise?" Sakura asked.

"I promise," Naruto replied.

"Hey! Can I come too?" Sasuke asked, innocent eyes sparkling. Naruto smiled towards the chibified Uchiha and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course Sasuke-kun! We'll all go!" Naruto cheered.

"What about touchan?" Sakura asked.

"Touchan's still kinda busy making some snacks for when we go to the park," Sasuke answered.

"Then let's go!" Naruto said, pulling both Sakura and Sasuke's arms towards the closet. When the reached the open closet the little pink haired girl hid behind Naruto, seeing at how dark it was. The blonde also seemed to be intimidated by how big it was for a little 5-year-old like himself. "It does look scary…" he said. Seeing that the two were just standing there, Sasuke decided that he should go in first.

"I'll go in first," Sasuke said, taking a step towards the 'big-scary-closet'. When he did go inside Sakura started getting worried.

"Naruto-kun… what if Sasuke-kun sees a monster?" she asked timidly.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan… Sasuke-kun's brave… he could handle it…" Naruto reassured her.

"Hey Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan! There's a lot of cool stuff in here!" Sasuke said, calling out to them. Naruto and Sakura exchanged unsure glances before going inside the closet with Sasuke. There they saw him wearing a forehead protector the way Kakashi wears his forehead protector, a Jounin jacket and what looked like Kakashi's mask. All of which looked too loose to fit his little body. "Look! I'm touchan!" he said as Sakura and Naruto burst into laughter.

"Sasuke-kun looks funny!" Sakura said in between laughs.

"Hey I wanna try!" Naruto said, running up to Sasuke as the black haired boy let him wear Kakashi's Jounin jacket. While the two played along with Kakashi's things in the closet Sakura caught sight of something sitting at the corner of the closet. When she walked closer to it, it was a cute stuffed panda. She smiled happily and went down on her knees to pick it up.

"What are you doing here little one?" she asked the panda, as if waiting for an answer. You know how 5-year-olds are. There was of course no answer from the stuffed toy but Sakura pretended there was. "Maybe touchan will let me keep you," Sakura told it.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, let's go," they heard Kakashi's voice say. Sasuke and Naruto put away the things they were playing with and Sakura went out, clutching the panda close to her. The young pink haired girl slowly went up to Kakashi and tugged on his pants, making the Jounin look down on her, finding the familiar stuffed toy she was holding. Kakashi bent down on one knee to meet Sakura's emerald eyes. "What have you got there Sakura?" he asked gently.

"A panda…" the pink haired girl said. The silver haired Jounin smiled under his mask and placed a hand on Sakura's head.

"Do you want it?" he asked. Sakura nodded with a smile. "Okay then, you can have it," Kakashi said.

"I can?" Sakura asked innocently. Kakashi nodded, looking down at the stuffed panda.

"Did you know that used to mine when I was little like you?" he told her.

"Really? What was his name?" Sakura asked.

"Um… I forgot now, but then you could give him a new name," Kakashi said.

"Um… okay, I'll name him…can it be a girl touchan?" Sakura asked, finding it hard to look for a cute boy panda name. Kakashi laughed a little at how innocent Sakura was and nodded, seeing Sakura smile could make anyone's day bright. "Then I'll name her Keiko-chan!" she said happily.

"Keiko-chan huh? It's a nice name," Kakashi said. He felt another tug coming from behind him to see an impatient looking Naruto and Sasuke.

"Touchan, are we going or not?" Naruto asked. The Jounin stood up as the three 5-year-olds looked up to him.

"All right, all right, we'll go now," Kakashi said.

"Yay! I want to go on the swings!" Naruto cheered.

"I want to go on the slide!" Sasuke said. Sakura just kept quiet, holding onto her panda. "Where do you want to go on Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at her Keiko-chan and back to Sasuke.

"Keiko-chan and I want to play on the sand box," she told him. Sasuke blinked at the panda she was holding and then smiled.

"Okay, whatever Keiko-chan says," he said. Kakashi smiled at how well they got along, when they were teens they sure get into a lot of fights. When Kakashi thought seeing his team 7 chibified was enough, the time they arrived at the park there was a bigger surprise.

* * *

**me: hehehe...well that's it for chapter 2! Nothing more! To find out about that surprise ya have to wait for the next chapter! Oh yeah! Time to reply to the reviewers!**

**Lady Awesome: **the answer to your question is... yes, touchan does mean father. what did you think? When I re-read it I thought it was kinda lame though... -.-U...maybe I shouldn't have put there about the fun starting there...maybe the enxt chapter!

**Cai-nikz: **ah! Cai-chan! (star eyes) You fulfilled your promise! Don't forget the other chaps! eh... we all miss our 'fanfic companions'... ;;


	3. A Day at the Park

**me: hey there people of Sorry for the late update... haven't really been in the mood lately ever since my sister bought that Harvest Moon game for her birthday... I'm addicted now . But then I felt guilty letting those who liked the fic wait so long so... here's the 3rd chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Day At The Park**

As Kakashi and his team reached the park there was a bigger surprise ahead. There was Kurenai and her chibified team 8. Asuma and his team 10 of 5-year-olds. Gai and his team of 6-year-olds and surprisingly, the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade herself with the chibi Kazekage and his two older siblings.

"Oh no, not you too," Tsunade said, as chibi Kankuro started picking a fight with his older sister.

"Those pigtails look stupid on you," he told her.

"And you play with dolls," chibi Temari bit back.

"They're not dolls! They're puppets!" Kankuro protested.

"Dolls!" Temari said.

"Puppets!" Kankuro said.

"Dolls!" she continued.

"Puppets!" he snapped.

"DOLLS!" she shouted.

"PUPPETS!" he yelled.

"All right you two! Break it up!" Tsunade scolded pulling the two older siblings away. "You're being a bad example to you little brother! And everyone knows Kankuro plays with puppets and not dolls," she corrected. Kankuro spat his tongue out at his older sister making her angry.

"Kaachan! Kankuro spat his tongue at me!" Temari said, tugging on Tsunade's sleeves.

"Did not!" Kankuro protested.

"Did to!" Temari bit back.

"Did not!" Kankuro snapped.

"Did—"but then before Temari could finish Gaara stopped them by hugging both his older brother and sister's legs.

"Oneesan, oniichan, stop fighting," he begged. Temari and Kankuro blinked looking down at their younger brother; there was a short pause before the two older sand siblings turned back to each other to continue arguing.

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Stop fighting," Gaara continued.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Stop fighting,"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Stop fighting,"

"IF YOU TWO WON'T STOP ARGUING I'M GONNA SICK GAARA ON BOTH OF YOU!" Tsunade shouted, holding out Gaara in front of the arguing twosome. Then it was all nice and quiet, Tsunade sure had aggressive way in taking care of children. The shy timid Hinata chibi hid behind her sensei clutching her stuffed puppy toy closer to her.

"Kaachan… who's that lady?" she asked in a soft voice. Kurenai blinked in a confused way, she thought they already knew Tsunade, but then, maybe that person erased part of their memory when they got turned into chibis.

"Um… that's the Hokage, Tsunade," Kurenai replied. Hinata held on to Kurenai's clothing, distancing herself from the angry Hokage.

"Shiroi-chan thinks she's scary…" she said. Kiba chibi made a face and the 5-year-old went up to Tsunade, who put Gaara down already. The Hokage noticed a pair of eyes looking up to her. She looked down seeing little Kiba staring at her blankly.

"What do you want kid?" she told him. Kiba made and face and kicked Tsunade hard on the leg.

"That's for scaring Hinata-chan!" he said.

"ITAI! WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Tsunade said, about to tackle Kiba when she was pulled back by the sand siblings.

"Kaachan stop!" Temari said.

"Kaachan must calm down!" Kankuro said.

"Kaachan, violence is not the answer," Gaara simply put it. Making all the Jounins and the Hokage pause for a short while, staring at the 5-year-old redhead.

"I'LL GET BACK AT YA YOU—"

"Kiba!" Kurenai said, grabbing Kiba and pushing him away from the enraged Hokage. "I'm so sorry Hokage-sama! Kiba, say sorry to the Hokage," she told the young boy.

"But kaachan! She scared Hinata-chan!" Kiba said.

"Kiba! She's the Hokage, say sorry or you're grounded," Kurenai said. Kiba pouted and folded his arms.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

"Good," Kurenai said. She felt another tug and she turned to see chibi Shino behind her.

"Kaachan, can me and Hinata-chan play on the monkey bars?" he asked.

"Of course Shino, just make sure you two don't fall off," Kurenai said.

"Come on Hinata-chan!" Shino said, taking Hinata gently by the arm as they ran off to play on the monkey bars.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Kiba said, pulling himself away from Kurenai's grasp and catching up to Hinata and Shino. Kurenai sighed deeply.

"Kids these days…" she muttered.

"Touchan, I'm hungry," chibi Chouji said, tugging onto Asuma's pants.

"Again Chouji-kun? But we just got here!" chibi Ino said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I know… but I'm still hungry…" Chouji said. Ino sighed but then smiled her sweet 5-year-old smile at him.

"Well don't take too long, you promised you were going to push me on the swings!" the young blonde said. Chouji smiled back at her and nodded.

"Hai Ino-chan!" he told her. Asuma smiled amusingly at the two, the Ino he knew used to always tease Chouji for eating too much. "Touchan," Chouji said, grabbing the Jounin's attention.

"Hai Chouji?" he said.

"Can I have my sandwich now?" the 5-year-old asked.

"Oh… okay," Asuma said and searched the bag he brought for a sandwich. Chibi Shikamaru was just lying down on the grass doing his usual thing, staring up at the clouds. The 5-year-old sighed lazily as his eyes started to close slowly, wandering off into a nap. Until someone's shadow towered over him, making him open his eyes and seeing the blonde Naruto standing over him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Taking a nap," Shikamaru replied.

"Why are you taking a nap in the middle of the day?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm bored," Shikamaru replied again.

"Why don't you just play?" the blonde asked again.

"I'm too lazy to," the pony tailed boy replied once again. It was silent again but Naruto just stood there looking at Shikamaru. "Shouldn't you be playing with your friends?" he asked the blonde.

"I want to play with you," Naruto said, pointing a finger at Shikamaru.

"Why would you want to play with me?" he asked.

"Because you're my friend too," the blonde replied with a smile. Shikamaru blinked a few times, looking up to Naruto. "So will you please play with me?" he asked innocently. Shikamaru stayed silent for a while before smiling back at him.

"Okay," Shikamaru said and stood up.

"Yay!" Naruto cheered.

"So… what are we playing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um… let's play tag! You're it!" Naruto said tagging the pony tailed kid and running away from his laughing. "You can't catch me!" he said. Shikamaru stared at him for a while and smiled.

"Yes I am!" he said running after the blonde.

"Touchan, can we play with them?" chibi Lee asked his sensei. Gai was still brooding about the fact that his best student became a powerless 6-year-old all of the sudden.

"Oh Lee… if only there was a way I could cure you of this chibiness…" he brooded.

"Touchan?" Lee said in confusion.

"Lee-kun, maybe we should just leave him alone and play along," chibi Tenten said.

"But we have to ask permission from an adult first, it's the right thing to do," the shiny haired boy said.

"But touchan looks busy right now, maybe Tenten-chan's right, we should leave him alone for a while," chibi Neji said.

"But—"

"Hey Gai," Kakashi said, tapping on the shiny haired Jounin's shoulder.

"Not right now rival of mine… I am brooding in the misery that I lost my team…" Gai said.

"Come on, they're not lost, just chibified, if there was such a word…" the silver haired Jounin said, stealing a glance at Gai's chibified team. All looking up to him with curious eyes.

"Hey ojisan, are you touchan's friend?" Neji asked, tugging innocently at Kakashi's shirt.

"Um… yeah I guess so… and don't call me ojisan…" the Jounin said, sweat-dropping a little.

"Then… what will we call you?" Lee asked, his big eyes sparkling.

"Oh… just call me uh…" Kakashi paused to think of something. "Ah! Just call me Kakashi-niisan," he said pointing to himself. Tenten smiled brightly towards him.

"All right then, Kakashi-niisan," she said.

"Ah… anyway, I think you should leave your touchan alone for a while and play, don't worry I'll try to talk to him," Kakashi said. The three 6-year-olds nodded and ran of to play with the others while the masked Jounin bent down beside Gai. "Hey Gai, cheer up, it's not that bad," he told him.

"Yes it is… now that they're just 6-year-olds there's no way they could fight until they return to their normal bodies…" Gai said.

"At least they look cute," Kakashi said with a smile. Gai was silent for a while.

"Kakashi… my rival… cuteness has nothing to do with strength…" he said. Kakashi looked over his shoulder to find something that might satisfy Gai.

"I won't say that if I were you, take a look at your students Gai," Kakashi said. The other Jounin also looked over his shoulder seeing his students helping the younger ones at any possible way. There he saw little Hinata sobbing quietly in the corner because she was being bullied by two of the older kids in the park, on of them grabbing her stuffed puppy Shiroi-chan. Shino, who was with her was trying to protect Hinata but was being held back by the other bully.

"Aw, is the little baby crying? Does she want her puppy?" one of the bullies teased waving Hinata's stuffed toy in front of her.

"Hinata-chan! I'll protect you!" Shino said, trying to reassure the crying Hyuuga but what held back by the other bully.

"You're not going anywhere four-eyes, hey, let's see what happens if I take these stupid sunglasses off," the bully holding Shino said, reaching to take off Shino's sunglasses but failed when a stick hit his hand hard, like a shuriken hit him. "Hey!" he said.

"You leave those two alone!" Neji said angrily. Hinata slowly stopped crying, but developed a small case of hiccups for crying a little too much.

"Neji-niisan…" she whispered.

"And who might you be?" one of the bullies said.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji and I don't like you picking on my cousin and her friend!" the long haired 6-year-old said. The other bully chuckled, letting go of Shino and cracking his knuckles.

"Let's teach this kid a lesson," he said. The two charged at him but then Neji just stood there.

"Neji! Look out!" Shino warned. Neji just stood there like he didn't hear anything, when one of the bullies were close enough to plant a painful punch on Neji's face but then was blocked by the Hyuuga's own hand. Surprising them both, the same bully tried to punch him with his other fist but Neji blocked that as well. The other bully tried himself but only ended up with Neji jumping high up and kicking them both on their backs making them fall to the ground. The two bullies got up and ran as fast as they can away from him. Neji narrowed his eyes at their direction before turning back to his hiccupping cousin, picking up the stuffed puppy toy from the ground and giving it to her.

"Are you all right Hinata-chan?" Neji asked, wiping a tear away from her white eyes and taking out a bottle of water for her hiccups.

"I'm all right… Neji-niisan…" Hinata said in between hiccups. Neji frowned a little as he handed over the bottle of water.

"Drink this," he said, Hinata drank until her hiccups stopped. Shino then, went over to the two cousins, standing beside the girl Hyuuga.

"Hinata-chan… I'm sorry if I wasn't able to protect you…" the Aburame apologized. Hinata smiled reassuringly at the other 5-year-old, brightening up little Shino's mood.

"It's all right Shino-kun…" she told him. Shino smiled back and turned to the boy Hyuuga.

"It was a good thing you were here, Neji-kun," he said.

"Well, it's my responsibility as being older to protect you and everyone else younger than me, that's what touchan told me," Neji said pointing to Gai who was wide-eyed seeing Neji fight. Shino and Hinata blinked at the shiny haired Jounin's direction. Hinata glanced at her stuffed puppy as if it was saying something to her.

"Um… Shiroi-chan says that you touchan looks sick… she also says that he needs to rest somewhere." She told her older cousin.

"Tenten-chan, I bet you couldn't shoot as rock at that tree hole," Ino told the 6-year-old. The two were playing on the see-saw when they got bored and just sat down on the grass that is until Ino noticed the tree hole might be challenging. The two were sitting on the grass near the see-saw and the tree-hole was all the way across the park with some other tree's branches blocking parts of it.

"Bet you I can," Tenten said, picking up a stone and aiming it at a certain angle. When she threw it with the precise power the rock hit some branches but then the rock just bounced forward and eventually landed inside the tree-hole. Ino was totally amazed.

"Wow…" the blonde said as Tenten smiled sweetly.

"I told you I could," she told the younger one. Then they heard something squeak angrily, the two looked down to find a seemingly angry squirrel waving its tiny fist around and holding a rock, it also had a rather huge lump on his head.

"Aw… Tenten-chan I think you hit the poor little squirrel…" Ino said, bending down for the squirrel. "There, there, we're sorry about that," the blonde said with a smile but the squirrel just kept on squeaking away. Tenten sensed danger in the situation and grabbed Ino's arm.

"Um… Ino-chan… I think we should leave it alone…" she said.

"Come on, it's just an innocent squirrel," Ino said, reaching out a hand out pet the squirrel.

"Ino-chan no!" Tenten said pulling the reached out hand just in time to miss the bite of the squirrel.

"Hey! It tried to bite me!" Ino said, then he innocent 5-year-old eyes changed, they turned into angry anime eyes and balled one of her hands into a fist. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT SQUIRREL!" she yelled. The squirrel's eyes also changed, into those wide-eyed scared anime eyes as it backed away. Then it eventually broke into a run, away from the enraged blonde 5-year-old. "COME BACK HERE!" she yelled, chasing the squirrel all around the park. Tenten's eyes turned into those comedic tiny shocked anime eyes as she chased Ino, trying to calm her down.

"INO-CHAN! DON'T! IT'S JUST A SQUIRREL!" she yelled. The two girls and one squirrel ran pass Temari and Sakura, who were standing beside a tree.

"What happened Temari-chan?" Sakura asked the older girl, Temari just shrugged.

"Hey! Can you guys focus on getting me down! I don't like it here!" Kankuro shouted, sitting on top a tree branch. Sakura and Temari were just tossing Keiko-chan, Sakura's stuffed toy panda, when the toy was tossed too high and ended up in a tree. In which Kankuro generously climbed up the tree to get it back, but then didn't know how to get down.

"Oh! Right! HELP! KANKURO WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO GET STUCK UP A TREE!" Temari shouted.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Kankuro protested.

"Yes you are!" Temari snapped.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Can oneesan and oniichan stop fighting please?" the redheaded Gaara said innocently, suddenly appearing beside Kankuro on the branch. Making the middle child back away in shock.

"Whoa! When and how did you get here!" he said.

"I used my sand," Gaara replied simply. Temari, noticing her youngest brother on top that tree branch, started to panic about him. Tsunade would start scolding her again for letting the youngest of the three do something dangerous.

"Gaara! You get down there at once! Kaachan might get angry!" Temari said worriedly.

"Gaara-kun! Want to join me, Naruto-kun and Shikamaru-kun in playing tag?" Sasuke shouted from below. The chibified Kazekage smiled and nodded, using the sand to let him go down the tree, by the time he reached the ground he ran off to the three who were waiting for him.

"Hey Gaara wait! Are you forgetting… someone?" Kankuro said but the redhead was already too far away from him to hear. "Oh shoot…" he muttered.

"Um… Godaime-sama…" Kurenai said, tapping on the shoulder of the napping Tsuande. The blonde stirred and turned her gaze to the Jounin in front of her.

"Uhn… what is it Kurenai?" she asked tiredly.

"You do know that Kankuro is stuck in a tree right?" Kurenai replied.

"Kankuro… stuck in a tree…" Tsunade said, drifting off to sleep when she realized what Kurenai just told her, she was wide awake by then. "KANKURO IS STUCK IN A TREE!" she shouted in shock, making the Jounin in front of her back away a little.

"Um… y-yeah… Sakura and Temari were tossing Sakura's doll around but then it got stuck in a tree… Kankuro most likely volunteered to bring it back by going up the tree…" Kurenai explained. Tsuande slapped a hand on her forehead in frustration.

"I thought I told that Temari to look after her brothers…" she said while storming up to the tree Kankuro was stuck in. The two sand siblings and the pink haired girl noticed her at once and Temari and Kankuro's face lit up.

"Kaachan! You're here!" the blonde said, going up to the older woman.

"Temari, why is Kankuro up that tree?" Tsunade asked her.

"Because he was going to get Sakura-chan's stuffed toy Keiko-chan," Temari replied innocently.

"Yeah I know that, but what is the _real _reason why Kankuro went up the tree and eventually got stuck?" Tsuande asked again. Temari blinked a few times but when she got the answer she bowed her head down in shame.

"Because I let him to…" she said. Tsuande felt a little guilty for having such an innocent little girl look down in shame like that, she sighed and bent down on one knee so her face will be leveled with hers.

"Temari, come on Temari look at me," the older blonde said. The younger one hesitated for a while but then looked up to her 'mother' with her blue eyes in the verge of tears.

"Am I being scolded kaachan?" she asked. Tsunade smiled reassuringly at her, which is rare for such an aggressive woman to show her gentle side.

"No Temari… well maybe a little… okay so I am scolding you," she told her. Temari looked down on the ground again in shame; Tsuande lifted her head up gently using her hand under her chin. "But then I'm just telling you what's right, you shouldn't have let Kankuro go up that tree and just called one of the adults to get Sakura's doll," she told her.

"But then I didn't know Kankuro was going to get stuck," Temari said.

"We all didn't know that Kankuro was going to get stuck, but before doing anything like that you should think of what might happen if that happens, do you get what I mean?" Tsunade asked. Temari obviously looked confused. "Let's just put it this way, always ask yourself 'what if?' before doing anything like climbing up a tree, did you ask yourself 'what if?' when Kankuro was going to go up the tree?" the older blonde said.

"No…" the younger blonde said.

"See? Now do you understand me Temari?" Tsunade asked. Temari looked up to her with a smile and nodded.

"I understand kaachan," the young blonde said smiling sweetly.

"KAACHAN! PLEASE HELP!" Kankuro shouted. Tsunade went up to the tree folding her sleeves up.

"All right… hold on Kankuro! I'll try to yank this tree up!" the Hokage said. Sakura, Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened anime-like in shock.

"M-matte kaachan! Couldn't you just climb up the tree and get me!" Kankuro asked.

"No that would only waste time!" Tsunade said placing her hands on the tree. "Hold on tight!" she told him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kankuro screamed, holding on to the tree fir dear life. Tsunade was about to yank up the tree when she felt a small tug on the lower part of her shirt. The Godaime looked down to see chibi Lee staring up at her with those big eyes.

"Tsunade-basan, you shouldn't do such violent things," he said. Tsunade blinked a few times and laid her hands off the tree, Kankuro sighed in relief as Tsunade put her hands on her hips looking down at Lee.

"Then what do you think I should do, Lee?" she asked him in a sorta-annoyed tone of voice. The little shiny haired boy smiled up at her.

"Let me handle this," he said.

"Huh?" the Hokage said confusedly. Lee went up to the tree and looked up, suddenly he jumped ninja-like up the tree branch-to-branch until he was in the same branch Kankuro was in. Kankuro blinked a few times at him, surprised at what he just saw.

"How did you do that?" he asked the other boy, Lee just shrugged.

"I don't know… I just… know…" he told Kankuro. Lee held out his hand to the chibified puppeteer. "Take my hand," he said.

"W-what're you gonna do?" Kankuro asked him.

"Just trust me," Lee said, tilting his head to one side with a sweet 6-year-old smile. Kankuro stared at the outstretched hand and nodded, taking the shiny haired boy's hand. "Now stand up," Lee told him.

"But we'll fall!" Kankuro protested.

"No we won't," Lee said. Kankuro hesitated for a while but then if he wanted to get down he'd have to trust this fuzzy-eye browed kid, so he slowly stood up on the branch, in which he thought he would go off-balance but didn't.

"Hey! I'm not unbalanced!" he said happily. Lee smiled at him and then looked back down on the ground, where Temari, Tsunade and Sakura had worried faces.

"All right then, now jump on the count of three," Lee said.

"WHAT?" Kankuro yelled, surprised.

"1… 2…" Lee continued.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Kankuro yelled again.

"3… jump!" Lee said and they both jumped off the tree. Kankuro screaming for dear life, he thought they would land with a splat but he didn't feel anything. Confused, he looked down and his feet were on the ground and he didn't feel any pain.

"I'M ALIVE!" he screamed happily, running around in circles. He turned back to Lee with a questioning look. "How did you do that? More importantly… how did I do that?" he asked.

"Um… I don't know… I guess we just… knew…" Lee replied.

"Kankuro-kun… where's Keiko-chan?" Sakura asked, tugging on the older boy's sleeves.

"Ah, here," Kankuro said, giving Sakura her stuffed toy panda. Sakura smiled brightly and hugged her panda tightly.

"Arigatou Kankuro-kun!" she said in a happy tone of voice. Kankuro smiled back at her.

"Sakura-chan! Let's play with them!" Temari said, pointing to the group playing tag.

"Hai! Let me just put Keiko-chan in a safe place," Sakura said, looking around for Kakashi, who was still trying to cheer Gai up. Tsunade noticed Gai's actions and sweat-dropped, she turned back to the pink haired girl who was still holding on to her panda.

"I'll take care of your panda, Sakura, you 'dad' is a little busy right now," Tsunade said. The little pink haired girl looked up to the Hokage and smiled, giving the panda to her.

"Please take care of her," Sakura said, Tsunade smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, she's safe with me," the older blonde said.

"Sakura-chan! Let's go!" Temari said.

"I'm coming!" the pink haired girl said, running after Temari.

"Hey I wanna play too!" Kankuro shouted before running after the two girls.

"Wait for me!" Lee said, doing the same. Tsunade smiled after them, watching them play happily.

'Looks like they still have a little bit of their ninja knowledge after all,' she thought.

* * *

**me: then that's it people! That was a long chapter... longer than I usuallty write... well I guess that's the least I could do for those who have been waititng! Sorry! Now on to the reviews!**

**Chibi Sorceress: **you really think so? Well now Hinata has a stuffed toy puppy. I like making them have kawaii stuffed toys.

**Lady Awesome: **lol. Cheese banana... thanks for reviewing again Lady Awesome . And yes I am aiming for kawaii in this fic, that's what chibis are for! Well... at least for me... U

**Cai-nikz: **aaaaaaaaahhhh! Cai-chan! Yay! You reviewed! Sorry about your computer Cai-chan!


	4. Missing!

**me: aaaaaaaaaaahhh! Another late update! I'm so sorry people! My computer ran out of internet load so I wasn't able tp update in a while... sorry again! Well I'll stop stalling you now... here's the 4th chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Missing! **

Kurenai, Asuma and Tsunade sat on the same bench, watching their chibi teams play happily. Sasuke suggested that they'd play hide-and-seek instead because it'd be fun if there were so many people playing. Shikamaru thought they would have a hard time finding everyone one-by-one so he suggested that they split into pairs. While they were choosing their pairs Asuma noticed two kids missing. He turned his head from side-to-side to look for the two kids. Kurenai and Tsuande noticed his actions and were getting a little worried. "Is something wrong Asuma?" Kurenai asked.

"There are two kids who aren't there," Asuma said.

"Who? There are so many of them I didn't notice anything," Kurenai said. Tsuande then knew who were the two missing kids.

"Where's Tenten and Ino?" she said. Gai heard this and so did Asuma and they both twitched anxiously. In a flash Gai was out of his depression stage and standing next to Tsunade on the bench.

"WHAT! TENTEN'S MISSING!" he yelled, making the three on the bench lean away from him because of the impact. Everything was then quiet, even from the children; they stopped their happy chattering and stared at the shiny haired Jounin.

"Tenten-chan's missing?" Neji asked. Sakura gasped noticing another thing.

"Ino-chan's not here too!" she said. Hinata grasped her stuffed toy dog tightly.

"W-what if they get hurt?" the shy girl said.

"Don't worry! Akamaru will find them! Right Akamaru?" Kiba said but there was no answer, he blinked a few times before calling him again. "Akamaru?" he said. No answer, noticing that his puppy was also missing he sat on the grass and started crying. "Akamaru's gone to!" he sobbed. Kurenai got up from the bench and carried Kiba, trying to soothe the crying 5-year-old.

"Shh… don't cry Kiba…" she told him.

"But what if Akamaru gets hurt! I don't like it when he gets hurt!" Kiba said, continuing to sob. The rest of the kids were watching him cry, and as if Kiba's sobbing was infectious they also dropped down on the grass, crying their little hearts out.

"That's a horrible thing to say! No one should get hurt!" Naruto sobbed.

"What if Tenten-chan and Ino-chan never come back?" Sasuke cried.

"I would hate it too if Keiko-chan would go missing!" Sakura cried, grasping her stuffed toy panda tight.

"I want Akamaru!" Kiba sobbed.

"Kaachan! Carry me too!" Shino sobbed, tugging on Kurenai's clothing.

"I don't like it when people cry… it makes me wanna cry too…" Hinata said softly, crying also and hugging her stuffed toy puppy.

"I want Ino-chan and Tenten-chan to come back!" Chouji sobbed, kicking his feet up and down.

"Me too!" Shikamaru agreed, crying also.

"I want someone to carry me!" Neji cried.

"Everyone looks so sad! It makes me sad!" Lee cried.

"Oneesan! Oniichan! Don't cry!" Gaara said when he was also crying, clinging onto his older brother and sister.

"I'm sorry I said you looked stupid with those pigtails! I would hate it if you'd go missing!" Kankuro sobbed, hugging Temari.

"And I would hate it if you'd go missing too! I'm sorry I called your puppets dolls!" Temari sobbed, hugging Kankuro back. As the little chibis cried and cried the Jounins started panicking as they rushed to their crying chibis.

"Now, now kids, come here," Kakashi said, opening his arms wide as team 7 walked over to him, letting him give them a big hug. "Don't cry anymore kids," he said, hugging all three of them fatherly-like.

"Kiba, come on Kiba stop crying already," Kurenai said, going down on one knee as she put Kiba down, his brown teary eyes looking at her red ones. Kurenai opened her mouth to say something when Hinata and Shino came rushing to her, hugging her tightly, still crying.

"Kaachan, I want a hug," Shino sobbed.

"Kaachan, Shiroi-chan's sad too," Hinata cried. Kurenai sighed, thinking that taking care of three sensitive 5-year-olds won't be so easy after all.

"Chouji, Shikamaru, don't cry anymore, we'll find Ino-chan," Asuma said reassuringly, placing his hands gently on their heads. Shikamaru sniffed and Chouji wiped a small tear from his face.

"But what if something bad happens to Ino-chan before you find them?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't say that Shikamaru-kun! It might come true!" Chouji said.

"Now don't you guys worry about that," Asuma reassured. 'A 5-year-old, a 6-year-old and a puppy won't be so hard to find… I hope…' he thought.

"Neji! Lee! You are men! You have to be strong!" Gai told the two 6-year-olds, with those anime flames in his eyes. Neji and Lee looked up to him for a short while then after that they started crying again.

"Touchan looks scary!" Lee cried, standing closer to Neji.

"I miss Tenten-chan!" Neji sobbed.

"You have a lot to learn about fathering Gai," Kakashi said, his team stopped crying already because of his comforting hug and words. Noticing this Gai started crying rivers.

'Even in taking care of young kids he's better than me…' he thought.

"Temari, Kankuro, stop crying, you both are being an example to your younger brother," Tsunade told the sand siblings as they were crying and crying. "Temari, Kankuro, Gaara," the older blonde said, in an annoyed tone of voice, but they just kept on crying. Tsunade was already twitching frustrated-like. "Don't make me angry you three," she said.

"Na, na, Godaime-sama, that's no way to treat those three while their crying," Kakashi told her. Tsunade turned her head slowly to the silver haired Jounin, glaring deathly anime-like at him. "Um… but hey! They're your kids so… I'll just back away…" Kakashi said, sweat-dropping while slowly backing away. Tsunade sighed while going back at the crying sand siblings.

"Look, I'll treat you three to ice cream if you stop crying," Tsunade said.

"Okay," Temari, Kankuro and Gaara said at the same time. Tsunade fell in anime form at this.

"But we have to find Tenten, Ino and Akamaru first," Kurenai said.

"I agree with Kurenai, but then," Tsunade said, looking down on the chibified teams as they were all looking up to the Jounins. "Someone has to stay and look after the kids," she said, all of the sudden all eyes turned to Kakashi who was reading his book again, until he noticed the eyes looking at him.

"What?" he said.

"Kakashi, you're obviously the one the kids like," Tsunade said.

"Me? What made you think that?" Kakashi said, confused.

"Kakashi-niisan, can I have ice cream?" Neji asked, tugging at his jacket.

"Maybe later Neji, we're kinda busy right now," Kakashi told him. The chibified Hyuuga pouted at him.

"But later sounds like it would take a long time," he said. Kakashi smiled under his mask and placed his hand on Neji's head.

"No it won't," he said.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Well… I'm not sure myself…" Kakashi said, glancing at the other Jounins and one Hokage staring at him.

"See? It will take a long time!" Neji said. The silver head Jounin turned back to the black haired boy.

"Neji, I promise once we call off this meeting I'll buy you any ice cream flavor you want, okay? In the meantime, why don't you play with the other kids?" Kakashi told him. Neji stayed silent in thought when he turned back to the Jounin with a smile.

"All right, but you promised okay?" Neji said. Kakashi smiled back at the young boy and ruffled his hair.

"Okay," he said and Neji ran off to the other kids who were continuing on their game of tag. Kakashi turned back to the older group who were giving him looks. He blinked and sighed. "All right, all right, I'll stay and watch the kids," he said.

"So we're all settled then, Kakashi stays and watches the kids while we search for Ino and Tenten," Asuma said.

"Don't forget Akamaru," Kiba said, tugging at the Jounin's jacket.

"Um… yeah, and Akamaru," Asuma continued.

"But wait, you guys aren't just going to leave me with these kids right? Shouldn't I have a partner or something?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi if you could take care of these three kids," Gai said, pointing to Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. "Then you could take care of the rest, be strong my rival!" Gai said, doing his anime-flame eyes action and fist in the air pose.

"Will you stop doing that Gai? You're scaring the kids," Kakashi pointed out.

"Huh?" Gai said and turned to see the kids backing away fearfully from the shiny haired Jounin.

"Neji-niisan… why is your touchan so scary?" Hinata asked in her soft voice.

"I don't know Hinata-chan…" Neji said. Gai bowed his head down and went to depression stage again. Tsunade sighed at this.

"He'll never learn," she said.

* * *

**me: (giggles) I love making Gai like that... not thatI hate him or anything, I'm actually a Lee fan! (giggles) well anyway, here are the kind people who reviewed!**

**Lady Awesome: **yay! Another NaruHina pair! (waves fans) I hadn't thought about the pairings yet... since they're all just innocent chibis and all but I'll try!

**Sakura4eva: **well thanks for waiting Sakura4eva, I'm really sorry if you had to wait so long, bad computer! (gets bat) (sighs) (puts it down) I could never be angry at my precious!

**FuzzyLemurKing: **(blinks) pink cow of doomyness? Are you on a sugar-rush? Don't worry I'm not being mean, I get on sugar-rushes A LOT of times... (smiles) had too much chocolate...


	5. The Trouble with Chibis

**me: I am really sorry for the late update again guys! It's just... hard to find chibi inspiration these days! Anyway, sorry it's just some lousy 3 pages but that's really all Icould do for now... well... here's the 5th chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Trouble with Chibis **

"Excuse me miss, but have you seen two little girls, one is blonde and one has brown hair tied in two buns and a little white puppy?" Kurenai asked a young couple.

"I'm sorry miss but no," the girl said.

"But we'll tell you if we see them," the guy said.

"Thanks you, sorry to bother you two," the Jounin said, bowing down respectively before running off to ask other people. The three Jounins and one Hokage had split into pairs, her search partner Asuma was looking at the other side of the park while Kurenai looked at the side she was in.

"Ino, come to touchan, let's not hide anymore," Asuma said, looking behind the bushes.

"Tenten! Are you there!" Gai said, lifting a huge rock. Making the Hokage, whose search partner was him, sweat-drop.

"Gai, what are the chances that a 6-year-old would be hiding under a rock?" Tsunade said.

"Hmm… well we could never know! But then…" Gai said.

"Drop the rock before you get anybody hurt," Tsunade said.

"Hai Godaime-sama," Gai said, saluting. Forgetting about the rock he as holding, causing it to nearly fall on him if it weren't for Tsunade holding it up with one hand because of her strength and putting it down.

"Sheesh… you're pathetic…" the blonde said. Gai bowed his head down with depressed aura in shame.

"Gomenasai… Godaime-sama…" the shiny haired Jounin said and Tsunade sighed.

Meanwhile in Kakashi's part, all the chibis were giving him a hard time. "Wheee! Look!" Lee said who was hanging upside down on the monkey bars. "I could feel the blood rushing to my head!" he said, but then he started slipping as he let out a short scream when he fell. Fortunately Kakashi was able to catch him.

"Be careful next time!" Kakashi warned.

"Wohoo! I want to do that again!" Lee said getting off Kakashi and attempting to do the same thing when Kakashi grabbed him.

"Don't! You'll get hurt Lee!" the Jounin warned.

"Touchan look! I'm going to jump off the swing!" Sasuke shouted, getting ready to jump off anytime.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted but then the raven haired Uchiha had already jumped off the swing, if it weren't for Kakashi catching him he would've landed on Gaara who was just playing in the sand box.

"Can I do it again touchan? Can I? Huh? Huh?" Sasuke asked eagerly.

"No Sasuke," Kakashi simply put, making Sasuke pout and get off him.

"You're no fun!" he said and went to play something else, Kakashi sighed. Then he felt small arms wrap around his leg, the Jounin looked down to see the crying Hinata.

"Hinata?" he said in confusion.

"Naruto-kun… and Kiba-kun… they won't stop fighting… and… Shiroi-chan…" Hinata then showed Kakashi her stuffed toy puppy, which had a big scratch on the stomach letting the stuffing leak out.

"It was your fault Hinata-chan's toy broke!" Kiba said, pushing Naruto.

"No it was your fault!" Naruto said, pushing the brown haired Inuzuka back.

"Your fault!"

"Your fault!"

"YOUR FAULT!"

"YOUR FAULT!" Naruto shouted loud and pushed Kiba as hard as he could, making the brunette fall and scratch his elbow. Noticing the scratch Kiba glared at Naruto and pushed his just as hard, making the blonde fall also and scrape his knee. Soon the two were wrestling each other, they were about to start punching when Kakashi pulled the two away just in time.

"Break it up you two!" Kakashi said with Hinata right behind him.

"Touchan! He scrapped my knee!" Naruto complained pointing to the wound.

"He started it! Look what he did to my elbow!" Kiba said, showing his own wound.

"Well that's no excuse for you two to fight like that, look, you scared Hinata," Kakashi said, pointing to the white eyed girl who sniffed from crying. At the sight of her sad face Naruto and Kiba looked down in shame, Kakashi bent down on one knee so he could meet with their eyes. "Now tell me you two, what really happened to Hinata's toy?" he asked.

"Well… we were just playing with Shiroi-chan when…" Naruto said but paused.

"I kinda tripped on Naruto's footwhen I was carrying it and I guess it got scratched by a sharp rock…" Kiba continued.

"Oh? So technicallyit's no one's fault then," Kakashi said.

"I… I guess… but now Shiroi-chan is really broken…" Kiba said.

"That's nothing a few stitched would do, I could ask Kurenai to fix it when she gets back," Kakashi said.

"So… Shiroi-chan will be okay?" Hinata asked, the Jounin smiled under his mask at the young 5-year-old and patted her head.

"Yes, Shiroi-chan will be okay," he said reassuringly, him and the three chibis all had smiles on their faces. Until…

"Kakashi-niisan! Kankuro stole your book!" Temari said in a scolding way, at this Kakashi stiffened into a stone. He got up immediately and searched his pouch where he usually keeps his book, but it wasn't there. He turned around to see the chibified puppeteer opening a page, as soon as he read something he probably wasn't supposed to his eyes narrowed anime style and his nose was slightly bleeding. Even though he was just a chibi there seemed to be a part of him that knew what it meant, immediately Kakashi swiped the book from the chibi.

"What are you doing! You're not supposed to be reading these kinds of books!" Kakashi scolded, Kankuro then showed him a teary puppy-dog face like he was about to cry. This alerted Kakashi again. "Uh… don't cry Kankuro!" he said, picking up the chibi and putting him on his shoulder. "See? Piggy-back!" Kakashi said and did his best to make the chibi puppeteer laugh, which he did. Then all of the sudden all the other chibis ran towards him.

"Unfair! If Kankuro gets a piggy-back I want a piggy-back too!" Neji said.

"Onii-chan can it be my turn?" Gaara asked.

"Touchan I'm a girl and everyone knows ladies first!" Sakura said.

"Hey I'm a girl too and I'm older than you! Me first!" Temari said.

"Kakashi-niisan can I go next?" Shino asked.

"What about me Kakashi-niisan?" Chouji asked.

"Me too Kakashi-niisan! I want a ride too!" Shikamaru said, Kakashi started sweating under the pressure.

"Oh… shoot…" he muttered underneath his breath, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**me: aw... poor Kakashi... kawaii chibis! (giggles) I know I made Gai sound kinda stupid but hey... it was all I could really think off (sweatdrops). About Tenten and Ino... well you'll find out in the next chapter now to the reviews!**

**Sakura4eva: **yeah I made Gai look kinda scary... but I have to admit it kinda creeps me out everytime he does that nice-guy pose... a little...

**kittyclaw: **hey sorry if it took long, I hope this chapter was okay for you to wait so long, I'm really sorry! ;;

**DemonKeyBlader: **hmm... turning Orochimaru chibi huh? Great idea! I'll see what I can do.

**koolkat13: **hey thanks . This is actually my first fic about chibis... I never thought it would really come out good (sweatdrops).

**LadyAwesome: **(giggles) hey I thought about your idea and maybe you're right! It will make everything cuter if they had cutesy crushes on each other! Thanks!

**PurpleNek0: **hmm... maybe I might turn the Akatsuki into chibis... it'll be cute for Sasuke and Itachi to have a chibi fight just like Naruto and Kiba! thanks for the suggestion! I'll see what I could do.

**FuzzyLemurKing: **yahoo for the sugar-rush people! (runs around in a hyper way) (stops) (clears throat) anyway, YAY COOKIES! (clears throat) anyway... thanks for reviewing!


	6. Profanities and Misleadings

**me: my gosh! I haven't updated in months! Well school has already started and I'm only allowed to use the computer on Fridays and weekends...oh well...that's life for me... here's chapter 6 people! Sorry it's kinda short...**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** **Profanities and Misleadings**

"Ino-chan, I really think we should go back," Tenten told her blonde friend as the two strayed off from the park to the main streets of Konoha, the white puppy Akamaru with them. "Everyone will get worried and I don't think Kiba-kun will like it if we just suddenly borrowed his puppy without asking him," she said.

"Don't worry Tenten-chan! He won't mind! Plus we need Akamaru to sniff out that pesky squirrel!" Ino said with angry anime eyes, Tenten sweat-dropped and sighed.

"Just give it up already Ino-chan, we've been walking for hours now," she said, the blonde then pouted at the older girl. Akamaru then let out a happy bark as it started running.

"Akamaru! Wait for us!" Ino said and ran off.

"Ino-chan!" Tenten said and ran after Ino, the white puppy continued running. After a while the puppy stopped wagging its tail towards a vendor selling dog food, the two girls stopped panting.

"Akamaru… we're supposed to be looking for a squirrel…" Ino said in between pants.

"Na Ino-chan… maybe he's just hungry…" Tenten said, and then as if Akamaru understood her he barked.

"But I don't have any money…" Ino said.

"I don't either…" Tenten said and the two chibis and one puppy fell to the ground tired.

"Hey, what're you kids doing here all alone?"

* * *

Kakashi somehow managed to calm everyone down by buying them all ice cream, the miracles of how ice cream could calm these chibis down but to buy 13 chibis each ice cream could take away a lot of money. Kakashi sat on the bench looking at his nearly empty wallet; he sighed and leaned back on the bench's backrest as the kids just silently ate their ice cream. 'It was worth it… at least they're quiet…' he thought and got out his book and started reading it, a while later he felt eyes looking upon him. Kakashi took his eyes off the book for a while to see who was staring at him, it was Kankuro. Completely ignoring the fact that his ice cream was starting to melt on his hand. "What is it Kankuro?" Kakashi asked, though he knew it might've been something about the book the chibi took a peek at. 

"Kakashi-niisan, what does $& mean?" Kankuro asked, his made Kakashi's visible eyes widen humoristic anime style. "Kakashi-niisan?" the puppeteer said blinking confusedly.

"Kankuro-kun, what was that word you just said?" Sakura asked, overhearing the conversation.

"Oh you mean $&?" Kankuro said.

"What's $&?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Kankuro replied.

"Touchan what does $& mean?" the pink haired girl asked, tugging on the silver haired Jounin's sleeve.

"AH! Stop saying that word!" Kakashi said.

"You mean $&?" Kankuro and Sakura asked at the same time.

"Stop it!" Kakashi said.

"Why?" Kankuro and Sakura asked again, Kakashi sighed deeply.

'They're only kids…' he thought and put one hand on Sakura's shoulder and his other hand on Kankuro's shoulder. "Kankuro, Sakura, that word is called a bad word," Kakashi told the two.

"A bad word?" Kankuro said blinking.

"Yes a bad word," Kakashi said.

"So it's bad if we say it?" Sakura asked and Kakashi nodded.

"So would you two not say that word again?" the silver haired Jounin asked and the two chibis nodded with smiles. "Now go along and play," Kakashi said.

"Hai!" Sakura and Kankuro said and ran off with Sakura stepping hard on Kakashi's foot.

"Ah $&! That hurts & it! #$ you!" Kakashi suddenly blurted out, loud enough for all the chibis to hear. There was a deadly silence as everyone stared at Kakashi.

"Kankuro-kun, are those other words bad words too?" Sakura whispered to the older chibi.

"Um… I don't know… maybe not…" Kankuro said.

"What does #$ mean?" Gaara asked Temari who just shrugged.

"Ha! Ha! Kiba looks like $&!" Naruto said pointing an offensive finger at the dog-boy who twitched angrily.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Kiba said.

"I dunno but it sounds insulting!" Naruto said as he continued laughing at Kiba mockingly, Kiba couldn't take it anymore and the enraged chibi attacked Naruto. "AAAH! GET HIM OFF ME!" Naruto shouted fighting back.

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!" Kiba demanded.

"NEVER!" Naruto shouted back as they continued fighting, Chouji tripped on a rock and fell on his knee.

"Ow! &!" he said.

"Chouji what are you saying?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well Kakashi-niisan said it," Chouji said.

"#$!#$!#$!" Sasuke shouted energetically waving his hands around, he turned to Lee.

"$&! $&! $&!" Lee shouted just as hyper-like and he turned to Neji.

"&!&!&!" the older chibi shouted himself and the three laughed not knowing what those words actually meant.

"Shino-kun, why are everyone saying those words?" Hinata asked the boy next to her.

"I don't know, and by the looks of Kakashi-niisan those words are good ones," Shino said turning his head to the silver haired Jounin who looked horrified.

"Everyone! Stop saying those words!" Kakashi said running from chibi to chibi to tell them that those words were actually bad words… really bad words. "Gaara! That word is bad! Don't say it! And all the other words too!" Kakashi said.

"But what do they mean?" Gaara asked.

"You'll know when you're older!" Kakashi said.

"I'm older," Temari said.

"Not that kind of older!" Kakashi said and ran to Naruto and Kiba who were still fighting, with little effort the silver haired Jounin pulled those two away from each other. "All right, all right what happened this time?" he asked.

"Naruto said I looked like $&!" Kiba said pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

"Naruto don't ever say that word again!" Kakashi said.

"What about the other words?" Naruto asked.

"Especially the other words! Now would you two PLEASE try not to fight each other!" Kakashi said putting the two down and letting out a exasperated sigh, then he went up to Chouji helping him up. "Chouji don't say that word, you too Shikamaru," Kakashi said.

"But I didn't even say any of those words!" Shikamaru said but Kakashi ignored him.

"Kakashi-niisan can I have a bandage?" Chouji said.

"Yeah sure," Kakashi said giving a bandage to Chouji and leaving the two, Chouji blinked at the bandage and turned to Shikamaru.

"Do you know how to put a bandage on?" Chouji asked him.

"Don't look at me I'm only 5," Shikamaru said, Kakashi immediately went up to the three who were still chanting swears. Sasuke opened his mouth to chant his profanity but before he could do that Kakashi put a lollipop in his mouth interrupting him, the silver haired Jounin did the same to the other two. Now instead of saying bad words they were happily sucking their different flavored lollipops.

"Now if you two will stop saying those words I'll give you more, so don't say them anymore okay?" Kakashi said and the three chibis nodded happily, he then ran into Hinata and Shino. "You two—"Kakashi stopped as he remembered that they hadn't said any bad words, the two chibis looked up to him and blinked. "Um… uh… never mind…" he said and left the two on their own as he sat on the bench sighing deeply, the chibis started playing peacefully. 'Finally…' he thought an he went back to his book, after a while a guy came in the park and sat next to Kakashi on the bench.

"Whoa, how old were you when you married?" he asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kakashi asked turning away from his book.

"What I mean is that you must've married young to have 13 children," the guy said with a cheeky grin making Kakashi's visible eye widen in a humoristic anime style. "You must be a real player," he said making Kakashi choke heavily. "Hey dude you all right?" the guy asked.

"Um… yeah…" Kakashi said and the guy turned back to watching the chibis play.

"You know what really strikes me is that neither of these kids have silver hair, no way, don't tell me, you had more than one wife?" the guy said, his cheeky grin getting cheekier. Now this made Kakashi want to shrink on the spot.

"NO! You don't get it! They're not my children! I'm just uh… babysitting!" Kakashi said and the guy gave him a look.

"Well why didn't you say so?" he said and Kakashi fell in anime form as the guy stood up. "Well I must get going now, see you," he said and left just as suddenly as he appeared, Kakashi stared after him with half-moon eyes.

'Me? Having this many children? He has got to be kidding…' Kakashi thought and went back to his book.

* * *

**me: ah well I'm done...there was supposed to be four of those symbol thingies to make one bad word but then you know things were only random bad words so think what you want to think. I did't let Shino and Hinata say those words because Shino's just too serious and Hinata's too innocent. **

**kittyclaw: **hehehe, Kankuro...such a little chibi perv...sorry for the wait.Classes and all.

**Lady Awesome: **um...okay...don't worry you're not the only one who gets crazy when hyper .I know how you feel. When I'm hyper I jump around like a lunatic .. heheheheheheheheheheheheh...so many 'h' and 'e' .

**Sakura4eva: **I know, I know, poor Kakashi. first the chibis force him to give them piggy-backs and now he's trying to prevent them in saying bad words...well...that was partially his fault anyway

**DemonKeyblader: **I'll keep this story going all right wouldn't want this to end all of the sudden...though the updates will be late since I have classes and no inspiration..

**Lilina: **hehe...U wow...I really didn't expect my first non-oneshot Naruto fic to be this good...just like my first fic...I thought it wasn't so good but then the reviewers were...always complementing...o.o


	7. The Girls Are Found! And Who Are They?

**OMG! O.O this one laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate update! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I hope this chapter would make up for my veeeeeeeery late update! Really I'm ssooooooooooooo sorry! . **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: The Girls (and dog) are found! And Who Are These Men?**

After another while all the other Jounins and the Hokage returned back from their search empty handed. "You still couldn't find them?" Kakashi asked.

"We've searched everywhere but no sign of the girls and Akamaru," Kurenai said sitting next to Kakashi on the bench placing one of her elbows hanging over the backrest of the bench.

"Might as well just hope that their chibiness would wear off soon so they could turn back into regular independent kunoichis," Asuma said sitting on the grass.

"But what if someone gets to them while they're still chibis?" Tsunade said.

"Oh Tenten! Dear Tenten! Where could you be!" Gai cried out dramatically as he cried rivers while putting the back of his arm over his eyes.

"Shut up Gai," Tsunade said, twitching in an annoyed way. Gai obeyed, not wanting to enrage the hot-tempered sake-and-gambling-crazy Hokage. "Kakashi you look like you've just been harassed," the blonde said taking notice on the silver haired Jounin's stressed expression.

"The chibis… piggy-back rides… ice cream… Icha Icha Paradise… bad words… too many children…" Kakashi mumbled making everyone stare at him in a weird way.

"Kakashi?" Kurenai said placing an arm on his shoulder since she was the one next to him.

"GAAAAAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Kakashi shouted placing his hands over his head and standing straight up. "I'M GOING BACK TO MY APARTMENT AND READ MY PRECIOUS ICHA ICHA PARADISE WITHOUT ANY INTERRUPTION!" he shouted again and was about to run away when Tsunade grabbed him by the collar easily making him stop.

"You're not going anywhere, not until we figure out how to turn them back into normal," Tsunade said.

"But… but the chibis… soooooooooooooo hyper…" Kakashi said looking over Tsunade's shoulder and seeing the chibis play. "And Kankurou read my book!" he said shocking the Jounins.

"Kankurou read your book? Kakashi! How could you corrupt a minor like that!" Asuma said.

"It wasn't my fault! I was trying to stop Kiba and Naruto from fighting because they were blaming each other on who broke Hinata's toy—"Kakashi said but was interrupted.

"Hinata's toy broke? Kakashi! How could you let that happen? You were supposed to be watching them!" Kurenai said.

"I know but then Sasuke was going to jump off the swing and—"once again the poor Jounin was interrupted.

"Sasuke was going to jump off the swing? Kakashi! How could you let him do that! He could break his bones!" Tsunade said.

"I KNOW! But then Lee was hanging upside down the monkey bars and he nearly fell off—"Kakashi said but as usual he wasn't able to continue.

"Lee was hanging upside down the monkey bars? Kakashi! How could let all of Lee's youthful blood rush to his brain like that!" Gai said and all the Jounins (except Kakashi) and the Hokage let out disapproving sighs.

"Next time we're never going to leave our chibis with you," Tsunade said.

"Who knows what you could do to them?" Asuma said.

"I am so ashamed for my youthful rival!" Gai said.

"You're a bad babysitter Kakashi," Kurenai said and Kakashi half-moon eyed (T.T) at all the other people.

'They just don't get it do they?' he thought as Tsunade let go of his collar, and then suddenly they heard screams coming from the chibis.

"EW! It's so gross!" Sakura screeched.

"I hate bugs! I hate bugs! I HATE BUGS!" Temari said.

"Shino-kun be careful!" Hinata said worriedly.

"That is one BIG bug…" Sasuke said in awe.

"I want to ride it too!" Naruto said.

"Not before me!" Kiba said.

"That bug's even bigger than Chouji…" Shikamaru said and the chibi Akimichi twitched.

"What is that supposed to mean!" he said.

"SOOOO BIG!" Lee exclaimed.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Neji said.

"Onii-chan I want to ride it too," Gaara said tugging on his older brother's sleeve.

"Uh… I'm not sure if it's safe…" Kankurou said, twitching in a disgusted way.

"Wheeeeeeeeeee! This is fun!" Shino said excitedly, the adults all gathered in the crowds of chibis and gasped in what they saw. The young chibi Shino was riding on a HUGE lady bug (um… about the size of the Bikouchou that wasn't exactly the right Bikouchou that Naruto found in episode 149 or 150…).

"Is that a Great Lady Bug! The one only found in Konoha's forest!" Gai said.

"How did it get here!" Tsunade said.

"I called it!" Shino said as he held onto the lady bug's antennas and rode it around Konoha Park.

"SHINO! Come back here this instant and get off the bug!" Kurenai said running after him.

"Hehehehe! This is fun! This is fun!" Shino cheered as he still rode on the giant lady bug while the adults chased him and tried to get him off, leaving the other chibis behind as they blinked.

"Is Shino-kun going to get into trouble?" Hinata asked Temari.

"If he doesn't get off that disgusting bug then he will," she replied.

"It was so gross…" Sakura said shuddering.

"So big…" Sasuke said, still staring after the bug in awe making Naruto sweat-drop.

"Man Sasuke… you're acting like you've just seen the biggest cup of ramen…" Naruto muttered.

"Hey look! It's a big cup of ramen!" Kiba shouted (ironic?) pointing to a huge cup of ramen as big as the lady bug Shino rode away with, Naruto's eyes widened in a happy way as he saw the humongous ramen cup making little hearts spark around the blonde chibi.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!" he shouted and dashed away from the other chibis going to the direction of the cup, he was laughing like a kid on a sugar-rush as he ran to the huge cup of his favorite noodles. He was almost there when he bumped into a tall figure clad in a black cloak with red clouds and a big hat that concealed his identity, Naruto fell on his butt right after the collision and looked up to the figure angrily. "HEY WATCH IT!" he shouted, he blinked as the figure along with another figure towered over him.

"Isn't he that Naruto kid we're supposed to capture?" one with a sword behind him and a bit taller than the first one said.

"I guess so," the shorter one said.

"He looks younger than the last time we met him,"

"Maybe something happened, anyway, let's just get him while he's that way," the two figures grabbed both his arms making the blonde struggle.

"Hey! What's the big deal! I WANT MY RAMEN!" Naruto shouted starting to throw a tantrum.

"Would you shut up!" the taller one hissed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THE MEAN MEN WON'T LET ME GET MY RAMEN! I WANT MY RAMEN! NOW!" the blonde chibi shouted, his tantrum now starting as he started to thrash around.

"If the kid throws his tantrum here we're going to get caught," the taller one said to the other one over the noises of the angry Naruto chibi.

"I WANT MY RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!" the blonde continued on with his tantrum.

"Ugh, then do something damn it!" the shorter one said.

"Try this," the two men heard someone say from behind, Naruto stopped thrashing for a while but sniffed a couple of times as they turned to see a small old woman holding some sort of bottle smiling in a friendly way. "This'll calm any child down," she said handing the bottle over to the shorter one.

"Thanks," he muttered and the woman left, when they turned back the woman hid behind an alley and met up with four kids and a dog.

"How did it go Konohamaru-chan?" Moegi asked, the woman smirked and with a poof of smoke Konohamaru had changed back to his original form and gave them a thumbs up.

"Mission complete!" he said.

"Um… but Konohamaru-niisan, if we're supposed to use the medicine on those men, how come you told them to use it on Naruto-kun?" Ino asked blinking confusedly.

"Just watch Ino-chan!" Tenten said peering from the alley like the others watching the scene with Akamaru sitting on top the brunette's head.

"Come on! Drink it!" the taller one demanded trying to force the bottle in the blonde chibi's mouth, he just kept on evading it by turning his head away and keeping his mouth shut. "DRINK IT YOU—"

"Hey, if we want the kid to drink it you better not curse," the shorter one said.

"Then what do you want us to do then!"

"Watch," the shorter one got the bottle from his companions hand and bent down to be leveled with Naruto. "Why won't you drink this?" he asked.

"Medicine always tastes icky!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's not true,"

"Yes it is!"

"Look, if I drink it, will you drink it too?" he asked, Naruto looked down cupping his chin in his hand thinking.

"Yeah… but that guy has to drink it too!" Naruto said pointing to the taller one.

"You heard him," the shorter one said.

"Tch, fine, it'll only calm kids down anyway, maybe it won't work on adults." the taller one said, the shorter one was the first to drink. After a few sips he gave it to the other one who did the same, he licked his lips and turned to the kid who was looking at them folding his arms. "It actually tastes like punch…" he muttered.

"Naruto! There you are!" they heard another voice say, they turned to see a group of jounins and the hokage with a big group of chibis running at their direction. The sorter one sighed.

"Just when things were supposed to get better," he said.

"Should we run or should we fight?" the taller one asked.

"We've gone this far, I saw we—AH!" the shorter one all of the sudden gasped in some kind of pain and fell on his knees.

"Hey are you o—ARGH!" the taller one said and was soon in the same position with his companion, Naruto just stood there watching as the two men seemed to shrink.

'This is starting to get freaky…' he thought.

"Naruto!"

"Touchan!" the blonde said and ran over to Kakashi who hugged him. "Touchan who are those two men!" he asked.

"Those are bad men Naruto, it's a good thing we found you just in time," Kakashi said.

"Kaachan what's happening to them?" Hinata asked tugging on Kurenai's sleeve.

"It looks like they're… shrinking…" she said.

"But how?" Asuma said.

"It was the medicine they took!" they heard someone say, they turned to see Konohamaru Corp. and Ino, Tenten and Akamaru.

"Ino-chan!" Shikamaru and Chouji cheered as the blonde gave thumbs up.

"Tenten-cha—"Neji and Lee were able to finish since their voices were drowned by Gai's.

"TENTEN!" he shouted as he ran over to the chibified kunoichi and hugged her tightly. "I WAS SO WORRIED! IT'S A GOOD THING YOU'RE SAFE!" he said crying happy rivers.

"AAAAAAAAAH! HELP! TOUCHAN'S BEING SCARY AGAIN!" the brunette chibi shouted.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled happily as his white puppy barked and jumped on his owner's arms snuggling up to him and licking his face, Kiba laughed at the puppy's actions.

"What do you mean it was the medicine they took?" Tsunade asked.

"Just watch Tsunade-sama, All will be explained later," Udon said, the blonde hokage turned her head back to the men but then all that was just sitting there were their clothes.

"Why there's nothing there any—"

"Look! Something crawling out!" Sasuke said pointing to the clothes, indeed something _was_ crawling out of the bundle of clothes. The group neared it to take a closer look, what they saw made them gasp in utter shock but Konohamaru Corp. seemed pleased.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**heheh... cliff-hanger... you'll get to see what happened to those guys (who I think are already very obvious to you readers) in the next chapter! The title of this chapter's long... I had no other ideas! Well... onto the reveiws!**

**Panda Tenten: **the update was long... sowee... I know how it feels to wait for a story you like to be updated in such a long time so I'm sowee... . 

**Sakura4eva: **heheheh... when that idea came up my head I was thinking of my brother who said a bad word but didn't know it was a badword U.

**PurpleNek0: **waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (bows down to the floor) gomenasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! It's so hard to find inspiration these days! . 

**VOO DOO GURL: **heheh, thanks. Those brothers of yours seem to sound like trouble.. like mine.. except I only have one brother.. U

**Cyberwolf: **um... well... kids get over things easily... I think... uhm... heheh... U

**kittyclaw: **hehe well now you know, Ino, Tenten and Akamaru are found by Konohamaru Corp. and they so something to those 'guys'

**Optimistic-Pessimist: **I guess he just jumps into conclusions too much heheh... (sweatdrops)

**gothkat: **I wouldn't like to be in Kakashi's shoes myself, aw, poor him, no one ever listens.

**xXgaaraXxandxXnejiXx: **there, I continued. U thanks for reveiwing! heheh...

**The Fox Deity: **huh? If you weren't a member before... how did you know about my fic? Did someone tell you or you found this story before you were a member?


End file.
